The devil take thee
by gxgirl-93
Summary: Arthur a young Omega nun lives his daily life helping out in the monastery.When the Spring festival comes around he was busy helping out that he didn't realise that he was in heat. When a young handsome Alpha gets into his room Arthur finds it hard to deny himself, the devil be ttle did he know that it was the devil himself. Sweetdevil Omegaverse,devilAmericaXnunEngland AU
Arthur Kirkland was a young Omega living the life of a nun in a monastery. He had been in the monastery for as long as he could remember, Arthur didn't know of a life outside the walls that enclosed his home. He lived with other Omegas and Betas that had been there for as long as they could remember too. Whenever one of them would go into heat it was a rule that they would have to spend it alone, no Alphas, no Betas, not even another Omega. This was particularly difficult for Arthur and his strong heats.

It was time for the Spring festival within the surrounding community and all of the monastery was alive preparing for it. Arthur was busy taking stuff to the town square with Feliciano, another young Omega. Feliciano was happily bouncing down the street with a box in his arms and Arthur at his side.

"Ve Arthur I'm so excited for the festival. Are you excited? You have to be excited right?"

"I guess Feli, I don't know. Normally I would be excited like you but this year I just can't, like there's something I'm forgetting."

Feliciano stopped bouncing and looked to his friend. "Ve Arthur are you ok? Do you have any idea what it is that you're forgetting?"

"I don't know Feli that's the thing. Is it feeling a little warm to you?"

"Nope. Whatever it is Arthur I'm sure that you'll figure it out."

Arthur and Feliciano carried on walking to the town square where Tino and Matthew two other Omegas where waiting for them. Out of the four of them Tino had been at the monastery the longest and there were things that he knew that Arthur couldn't, like why he was brought to them.

"Oh good you two made. Is that the last of everything that we need?" Tino noticed Arthur and Feliciano as they walked up to them.

Arthur placed his box on the table. "Yes Tino, that's the last of it."

"Good now we can get set up for the festival. Hmmm? Arthur are you ok? You look a bit flushed."

"I . . . I think so. I just feel a little warm is all."

Matthew looked at Arthur with concern. "You don't suppose that you have a fever do you?"

"Maybe. But don't worry I'll be fine for the festival."

Tino placed a hand on Arthur's arm; the touch sent a small shockwave through Arthur. "Ok but if you start to feel any worse let us know."

Arthur nodded and began to unpack one of the boxes.

A few hours had passed and the festival was in full swing and Arthur wasn't feeling any better. He was debating whether or not to tell Tino, but they were too busy to even spare a few minutes to talk to each other. They seemed even busier than they had anticipated, a huge crowd had gathered around their stall a large number of the people being Alphas. Neither Arthur, Feliciano, Tino or Matthew could figure out the reason as to why so many Alphas had gathered.

"Feli do you have any more of the strawberry jam?"

"Ve sorry Tino I just sold the last one."

"Oh dear that isn't good what are we going to do?"

"Ve I can quickly go back and get some."

"Please do Feli. And as quick as possible."

Feliciano ran off in the direction of the monastery. Arthur's head was feeling as if it was starting to spin and he was starting to lose his balance. He used the table for support when his legs started to give in.

 _"_ _What is wrong with me?"_

"A-Arthur I think that you should go back to, you really aren't looking good."

"I'll be fine Matthew, j-just a minor dizzy spell is all."

"Th-Then why d-don't you at least sit down."

Arthur sat down on one of the empty upturned boxes suddenly felling something wet as he sat down. It then hit, he was in heat.

 _"_ _Oh no now I remember my heat, it starts today. That's why there's so many Alphas here they can smell my scent."_ Arthur did his best to remain as calm as possible getting panicked would send the surrounding Alphas into a panicked frenzy.

Arthur waited and waited for Feliciano to return. When he did he had a box in his arms and was quick to unload the contents onto the table.

"Ve~ . . . this is . . . the last of . . . the strawberry."

"Thank you Feli. Arthur how feeling?"

Arthur looked up at Tino, trying to hide the fact that he was now in full heat and was fully erect and had nearly soaked through his clothes with his slick and was starting to shake.

"O-O-Ok."

"No you're not Arthur. You look worse maybe you should-" Tino stopped when he caught Arthur's scent and heard a small moan come from his throat. "Matthew take Arthur back this instant he's in heat."

"W-What?"

"Now Matthew! He isn't safe here!"

Matthew pulled one of Arthur's arms around him and placed one of his hands on Arthur's waist, causing a small moan to escape from the smaller male. Matthew then half carried and half walked Arthur back to the monastery avoiding as many Alphas as possible that got too close to them.

* * *

Alfred a young demon Alpha had decided to leave the confines of his home in the underworld for the day and explore the human world. Other demons had been searching the human world for his promised mate but they had yet to find him. His mates' parents had long since hidden him from Alfred trying to protect their child from the demon, but he knew what his mate smelled like especially when in heat.

He had changed his appearance from his usual jet black hair and red eyes to wheat blond hair and sky blue eyes. He had retracted his horns, tail, wings and fangs; he didn't want the mortals to be too freaked out by his appearance.

He had been enjoying his time above ground, flirting with young Omegas and causing small bouts of mischief to create some entertainment for himself.

"Hehehehehe mortals are always so fun to play with. Let's see what else I can do before I get dragged back."

He had just caused two Alphas to start fighting for no reason when he caught a scent, a scent of an Omega that was in heat and a strong one at that.

 _"_ _Hmmmmm delicious. What a wonderful sweet scent. The sweet scent of my mate you are here."_ Alfred followed the direction from where the scent was coming from. When he found the Omega that it was coming from Alfred had to stop himself from falling over with laughter.

 _"_ _Oh this is brilliant. My little sweet smelling Omega is none other than a nun. So that's where they've been hiding you."_ His member twitching in his trousers at the mere thought of what he wanted to do to the Omega.

Alfred followed the scent of his intended mate to the gates of the monastery. He stopped; not being able to easily walk across Holy ground was annoying to the demon at times.

* * *

Matthew had brought Arthur back to the monastery and took him to his room.

They reached Arthur's room when Matthew came to a stop. "Will you be ok from here Arthur?"

"I-I . . . ahh . . . think s-so." Arthur took his arm off Matthew's shoulder and went to open the door to his room.

"J-Just remember t-to lock the door Arthur."

"I . . . will Matt-ahh Matthew."

Arthur entered his room, firmly locking the door behind him. As he walked to his bed he took his clothes off, not caring where they landed. He curled up under the thin blanket of his bed that desperate wanting to be filled taking over his body. Arthur started to pump his erect member feeling the need for release, in the state he was in and how early into his heat he was it didn't take long for Arthur to reach his climax and as he came his back arched. Feeling his heat subdue for the time being Arthur let his eyes close as the need for sleep took over.

Alfred had a hard time getting into the monastery ground. It had exhausted him but he knew that it would be worth it to finally claim his mate. He walked through the hallways of the monastery following the sweet scent of his mate, carefully avoiding anyone else. He reached a door where the scent was at its strongest. Alfred tried to enter the room finding that the door was locked and from the inside as well.

"Tsk. You think will stop me. Well you are wrong nothing will stop me from getting to my mate." Alfred waved his hand over the door handle. Upon hearing the click of the lock Alfred grinned an almost demonic grin.

Alfred looked around the hallway that he was in; checking first to make sure that there was no one around to stop him from entering the room. After he entered the room Alfred was hit with the sweet scent of the Omega at full strength, the clearly visible bulge in his trousers twitched. He waved his hand over the door again locking it so that only he can unlock it again also making sure that no one outside the room could hear them.

Alfred leaned against the door as he watch the Omega rive and moan under the thin blanket of his bed.

After a few minutes of watching Alfred walked over to the bed slowly, removing the clothes from the top half of his body showing off his well defined muscles. His footsteps hadn't disturbed the Omega, what had disturbed him was when Alfred climbed onto the bed.

Arthur looked at the person who had caused his bed to creak. He gasped at the sight before him; a young and very handsome and muscular Alpha was leaning over him. The Alphas scent was driving Arthur wild.

"O-Oh G-God . . .ah~ your scent."

"Your scent is pretty good to babe. Names Alfred what' yours baby?" Alfred rolled Arthur onto his back, removing the thin blanket and placing himself between Arthur's legs.

"A-A-Arthur."

Alfred leaned into Arthur's neck getting a full whiff of Arthur' scent. "That's a good name babe I like it." Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips and started to rut against him, making it clear to the Omega that he was aroused.

"Oh God . . . No. No I can't do this." Arthur tries to push Alfred away from him but ends up half moaning at the Alphas well defined chest.

"Oh come on babe no need to deny yourself right." Alfred continued to rut against Arthur and licked his neck to ear causing wanton moans to escape from Arthur's lips.

"I-I can't . . . ahh~ it's hng against monastery rules ahhh~"

"Won't one time hurt. Come on babe let yourself enjoy your heat for a change." Alfred moved one of his hands off Arthur's hips and down to his throbbing member and started to move his hand.

Arthur gasped at the feeling of pleasure that Alfred was giving him. He was trying to stay strong and not break the rules but the pleasure he was getting just from the Alphas hand was too good for him to say no.

Arthur tried to resist Alfred, but his constant rutting and scent were sending Arthur's Omega instincts into overdrive. He wanted to be dominated and claimed by this Alpha, by Alfred.

"P-Please."

"Please what babe?" Alfred licked the shell of Arthur's ear. "Tell me what you want."

"P-Please ahh~ f-f-fuck . . . me."

Alfred grinned a devilish grin he was finally about to have his mate at long last. "Sure thing babe."

Alfred flipped Arthur onto his front, causing Arthur to yelp at the sudden action. Alfred lifted Arthur hips into the air and spreads Arthur's cheeks getting a full look at Arthur's twitching hole and watched as slick poured out from it. Alfred started to lap up the slick that was coming out of Arthur.

"Oh God!" The feeling was strange to Arthur but he couldn't help but push his hips back in the attempt to feel more of it.

"You like that?"

"Y-Yes . . . p-please don't stop."

"Whatever you say babe." Alfred continued to lap up the slick that Arthur was producing and having to hold back a demonic grin at the wanton mess that Arthur was becoming under his touch.

Alfred eventually pulled away from Arthur, hearing a whimper coming from the Omega. "Oh don't worry Arthur you'll soon feel something even better than that, but seeing how this is going to be your first time I've got to make sure that you're ready for the main event."

Alfred placed one of his fingers by Arthur's entrance, causing Arthur to gasp lightly at the feeling. Alfred slowly teased the Omega's entrance before shoving his finger in all the way down to the knuckle in one go.

Arthur gasped even more as Alfred started to move his finger inside of him.

Alfred was soon to add a second finger and started to scissor Arthur to loosen him up as much as possible. When he added a third finger Alfred looked for that spot that would make Arthur see white.

Arthur felt as if the third finger had been too much for him to deal with, he was about to say something but didn't get the chance to.

"Al-ahhh~" Arthur arches his back as his vision turns white and he pushes his hips back onto Alfred's fingers wanting more of that same feeling.

"Oh God more please."

Alfred grins an almost devilish grin. "Hehehe looks like I found it." Alfred withdrew his fingers causing Arthur to whimper at the loose of Alfred's fingers. He leans over Arthur's back pressing the prominent bulge against Arthur and licks the shell of Arthur's ear. "Don't worry babe the main event is about to begin."

Alfred loosens the front of his trousers, freeing his trapped erection at last and lines himself up with Arthur's entrance. He starts to push himself into Arthur, trying to hold back the fact that he just wanted to pound him senseless into the bed. His grip on Arthur's hips was so tight that he was going to be left with bruises.

Alfred presses himself against Arthur's back and breathes next to his ear, causing Arthur to shiver at the feeling. "Ready to go babe?"

Arthur nods his head in response.

With that Alfred snaps his hips against Arthur's.

Arthur moans out loudly at Alfred's powerful thrusts. He grabs onto his pillow and covers his mouth with it.

Alfred presses himself against Arthur's back again and slows his thrusts down to an agonisingly slow place. "Let me hear you. I want to hear you scream my name, for you are my Omega now."

Arthur found it difficult to deny the Alpha so he moved the pillow away from his mouth only for Alfred to swipe it away from him and throw it across the room. "Good boy. Now let me hear you scream out my name as I pound you senseless." Alfred picked his pace up again, pounding Arthur with his full demonic strength making sure to hit just the right spot that would make Arthur a complete mess underneath him. The bed creaked under the weight of both them and with Alfred's constant thrusts.

"Ah~ . . . haaa~ A-Al-Alfred~."

Alfred liked the feeling of Arthur saying his name. He rewarded Arthur with another strong thrust to his sweet spot.

Arthur had long since lost his sense to Alfred's movements. He couldn't think as to why he hadn't done this ages ago, finally having the feeling of being filled and by the most amazingly looking Alpha he's seen just made it all more the better for him.

With Alfred's constant powerful thrust to his sweet spot it didn't take long for Arthur to feel his climax coming close.

"A-Alfred ah~ I-I'm go-going to com-aaahh~"

"Go right ahead babe."

Arthur came loudly moaning Alfred's name doing so.

Alfred could feel his knot starting to form as Arthur's muscles constricted around him as he continued to pound into Arthur, but he could also feel his fangs coming back into place. He bit Arthur's neck with his fangs drawing blood doing so and leaving his claim mark as he came deep within Arthur, grunting Arthur's name doing so. Alfred felt his disguise slip away revealing his true form to Arthur.

Arthur could feel Alfred's knot within him and he seed filling him still wondering as to why he never done this before in his life. As Arthur came down from his high he turned around as best as he could to look at Alfred.

"Alfred . . . oh dear God! Who are you? And what have you done with Alfred?"

"Sorry babe but this is the real me." Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"No . . . no that's not possible you're . . . you're" Arthur tried and failed to push Alfred away from him.

"A demon babe and you are now my mate, you always were meant to be Arthur. You did your best to hide from me as long as you did but I found you now and you are mine for the rest of time."

"No get away from me you demon. I will not be yours."

"Oh yes you will babe everyone will know that you have been claimed your scent has changed and there's my claim mark on your neck sure you can hide it but people will know that you have been claimed by an Alpha and when the others here find out what you've done, well I'm sure that you'll just come begging to me. Also I'm not just any demon babe; I'm the one in charge of hell. And when I'm done with you." Alfred placed one of his hands on Arthur's stomach. "In here will be my child."

With that Alfred snapped his hips against Arthur causing a moan to escape from his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: I totally didn't write this when I should have been writing coursework, nope no I didn't**

 **well I hope that you like it. it was my first time writing an omegaverse heat scene so hopefully it turned out good because I more planned for another fic.**

 **this was inspired by a picture I found on tumblr by srtk0114** **I saw it and just couldn't help myself**

 **. /e334dcb905c08e5c4d7b924971c4e835/tumblr_o56pvlbRPA1uf143no4_**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


End file.
